Ryois ~Basic Introduction~
Basic Info Believed to have been reincarnated on Gallifrey from previously being The Survivor, Ryois is specified as a genetically modified Time Lord with the title of The Mechanist. She awakens in the middle of a vast desert supplied with nothing but a TARDIS as well as a cybernetic limb replacing her left arm. The TARDIS had been powered down, and she wasn’t able to see her hand in front of her own face. Then, she pulls a lever. The TARDIS powers on immediately, breaking into dematerialization. From there on she begins adventuring, exploring, and slightly tinkering with history. Her first adventure begins as she attempts to repair a merge of two dimensions, ending up destroying them both due to a barrier in the void. Afterwards she witnessed the tragic and brutal death of her brother being devoured from the inside out. She manages to kill the creature, but unfortunately after her brother’s corpse was turned into a fountain of blood and gore. About a month later, she received the news that her parents as well as her aunt had been assassinated, their limbs torn mercilessly and brutally from their bodies. Later on she manages to encounter a man seemingly named Wesley. Almost immediately, they become quite good friends. Soon Wesley would gift to her a small chip being called an "STDC." It contains more features for her TARDIS and also improves apon it greatly. She later modifies the STDC chip, merging the TARDIS entirely with the chip's improvements. The Survivor Believed to have been raised within an insane family in a CORU, he never seemed to leave the company of his TARDIS given to him by his parents, which was his main memory of them. Most of the time he was sobbing and living in self pity. Unlike many others, he was never very well educated and had to learn what was passed down to him by his parents. A lot of the time his brother and sister would steal the food given to him, leaving him starving and extremely skinny as a child. After almost 3,000 years after his birth, The Survivor finally ended his own life by creating a death machine and commanding it to murder him. First Incarnation - Ignorance A much more energetic, ignorant, and lazy version of Ryois, he seems to enjoy creating detailed stories mostly about interesting things that happen to him through out the day. These stories seem to be quite exaggerated though, as a lot of the time they truly weren't as action-packed as he states. Second Incarnation - Sociopath Seemingly Ryois' first time regenerating into a female, the second Ryois is seemingly quite and never liked to interact with others. A lot of the time she would remain inside her TARDIS alone, most of the time writing classical music for a violin she had constructed herself. Third Incarnation - Egotistical Having a much larger ego than any other of her incarnations, this version of Ryois always seemed to place himself before others and would take any opportunity to make himself look glorious and high above anybody else. Similar to her first incarnation, he would also write stories and greatly exaggerate what actually happened. Fourth Incarnation - Jill of all Trades A kind, caring, trustworthy, and female incarnation of Ryois, she spent most of her time illustrating maps of different areas she traveled to. In between that, she'd also managed to pick up playing the violin once more, and would continue writing songs and playing them to herself. Although her personality was very fitting for socializing, she still never wanted to interact with others and had a very little amount of people she could consider "friends." Fifth Incarnation - Intelligence This incarnation could've been considered her most sane incarnation, and unlike the previous four actually enjoyed being around others and generally having a good time with them. He was also quite the talker, and never actually let anybody else talk over him. He'd also always be a very creative person, interested in art and had quite the strong imagination, which at times would even take control of him. Sixth Incarnation - Haunted A very doubtful and negative version of Ryois, he never enjoyed commotion around him nor anybody acting too cheery. He was quite sarcastic as well, half of everything he ever said having a sarcastic tone. Although this may mark the sign of a cold-hearted imbecile, he actually had a part of him that still did care about the world around him. Time War Incarnation - Warrior Sadistic and brutal, Ryois' Time War incarnation was quite easily angered and never seemed to like anything around him. Ryois' Time War incarnation also carried traits the Survivor was said to have, such as the constant desire to split up from any life and isolate himself, as well as using brutal death machines to obliterate his enemies. Seventh Incarnation - Theif While being quite a criminal, Ryois' seventh incarnation often got into trouble with the local authorities which he foresaw would be the death of him. He was a master in the art of stealth, and also never had any problem with murder and never cared for anyone who could be considered his friend at the time. There was one exception to that though. Eighth Incarnation - Tamer Ryois' eighth incarnation was far beyond sane, and seemingly never left her STDC. She'd always be yelling things at herself, and seemed to always be distracted, energetic, and ignorant. To try and calm herself from the "living hell" she was in, she managed to get herself a pet crow and tame it. Teaching it to do tricks and more, she named it "Private" because of the Crow's surprising obedience. Years later, the crow died due to becoming fully lost to a parasite. Ninth Incarnation - Wolf Ryois' signature "guy with a Boston accent" incarnation. He was a kind, caring, yet violent and slightly ignorant at times. He developed a large liking for one of his friends, and began to hang around her much more often than he used to. Soon, he became a much more calm person, but developed a bit of anger issues along side that. This incarnation is rarely every mentioned by Ryois himself, only ever to his friends. Tenth Incarnation - Australium Ryois' most unintelligent and second Australian incarnation, ten was quite the troublemaker and just generally and idiot. He never seemed to think before he spoke, nor ever really thought before he did anything. Although he did has some horrid habits, he was still a very caring and kind version of Ryois. He was quite accident prone as well, getting into trouble almost as much as his seventh incarnation. Eleventh Incarnation - Mechanical Mishap Considered by Ryois to be his best incarnation, he was a very caring, warm and kind incarnation, interested in robotics. In his spare time he enjoyed creating robots, or simply messing around with electric circuitry. This version of Ryois was quite social and always enjoyed being around her friends, or just doing things in groups generally. He had also been generally a very clumsy person, managing to injure himself many times, which he knew would eventually lead to this incarnation's death. Twelfth Incarnation - Healer One of the most depressed versions of Ryois, this incarnation had always been quite weak, quiet, and just generally a minority compared to all her other incarnations. Similar to Alternative Ryois' Clover incarnation, she was just as easily scared. This incarnation had also attempted suicide a handful of times, but never seemed to have actually done it. One thing this version of Ryois has that her other incarnations didn't, was a set of medical skills and experience. She also didn't seem to enjoy robotics as much as other incarnations. Alternate Ryois An alternative version of Ryois that had been created alongside the main version of Ryois during the dimensional collapse Ryois had caused as her first incarnation. The alternative version of Ryois lived out her life mostly the same, yet had some slight differences. This version of Ryois had her eleventh incarnation life much longer, and have many differences. Instead of having been in a relationship with the Researcher this version of Ryois was married to The Trickster, having three children. ( Corilu, Quiliu, and Aliru. ) Robotics Ryois is generally interested in the creation of various types of robots, mostly used to aid him in doing various tasks he is required to do. Through the years, he has created a vast number of different robots to help him to specific things. Some of his most notable creations would be robots like Deathtrap, which is used mostly in battle and as unlikely as it is seemingly has a personality. Then of course, at times a full robot isn't needed, so Ryois simply resorts to creating handheld tools that are much easier and faster to use ( and create ) then a full out robot. Alternative Dimension Exclusive Incarnation - The Clover Being quiet in public yet honest in the company of her friends and her love, The Clover is an incarnation of Ryois exclusive to the alternative dimension. Unlike many others, when this incarnation regenerated, she turned out to be blind due to a defect in her mutated regeneration energy. She's also quite easily scared, as well as never up to fighting unless it threatens one of her friends or somebody she loves or cares about. Over time she managed to become familiar with her blindness and was able to navigate and do things almost as well as when she could see. She wore a crimson trench coat, as well as a set of broken glasses. She doesn't have a robotic arm, unlike Ry's other incarnations. Her eyes are pure white due to her blindness, and at times her eyes looked as if they were attempting to see and they'd aimlessly "look" around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Further into this incarnation's timeline would reveal that her regeneration had seemingly fixed the problem, and she had developed actual pupils and everything in her eyes. Though she could see, there were a lot of things that were blurry to her. Such as most words in books or paintings. She managed to get used to it though, and lived out this incarnation happy. Weapons & Abilities Ryois uses many things to silence her foes, which usually involve technology. She wields a stun stick she had modified herself, along with various robots she can bring in at her own will. She most commonly uses Deathtrap, due to his "unique" elements. In urgent situations, she has a digital reconstruction device able to assemble or disassemble anything. But it's quite a rare device and runs out of power if used too much. Then she also has a much more situational weapon, her own regeneration energy. Her regeneration energy is highly corrosive to anything that isn't Ryois, which was made that way due to a combination of genetic mutation and technology. __NOEDITSECTION__